Le Rouge et le Noir
by Akuma6
Summary: Song fic, c'est un POV de Legolas, ça se passe après la chute de Gandalf dans la Moria. j'espère que ça vous plaira!! ô_ô


Auteur : Akuma

                                   Le Rouge et le Noir.

Song fic écrite à partir de "le rouge et le noir" d'Aqme. 

Disclaimer : vous l'auriez peut être deviné tout seul mais je précise quand même que les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartiennent, hélas, pas. 

Note : les phrases en _italique_ sont les paroles de la chanson.

_Où sont la beauté, la joie?_

_Je ne vois que souffrances et peines, _

Gandalf, le plus sage d'entre nous est tombé. Les hobbits, et principalement Frodon, sont très affectés par cette perte. Ils pleurent, sans retenu, se serrant dans les bras les uns des autres. Gimli, heu ce nain doit être sans cœur, à moins qu'il cache bien ses sentiments... peut-être encore a-t-il connu tant de mort que cela ne le touche plus aussi durement que nous, qui sait? Les nains et plus encore celui-là sont des êtres étranges, qui les comprendra un jour? Sûrement pas un elfe comme moi en tous cas. Mes yeux se posent sur Boromir, ce pauvre homme est au bord du gouffre : la mort de notre guide, le soucis qu'il se fait pour son peuple, et... son attirance vers l'Anneau... tout cela viendra bientôt à bout de lui, j'en ai le pressentiment. Et cela m'attriste, au fond de lui c'est quelqu'un de bon, mais il n'a pas la grandeur pour porter le poids du Gondor sur ses épaules... Aragorn le peu... Quant à lui d'ailleurs je n'ose le regarder. Il aimait tant le vieux magicien, il le respectait et l'admirait énormément... je tourne tout de même les yeux vers lui, là mon cœur se brise : il est recroquevillé sur lui-même, le regard perdu dans l'épaisseur de la forêt de la Lorien. Il essaie de retenir son chagrin, de ne pas se laisser aller à la mélancolie qui l'appelle, mais je vois bien qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps, son désarroi est trop grand. Je sais qu'il se sent responsable pour n'avoir pas pu sauver Gandalf, et il me semble clair qu'il va prendre la tête de la communauté, il sait qu'il est le seul à pouvoir endosser ce rôle. Aragorn fils d'Arathorn les responsabilités dû à ce nom commencent à se profiler devant toi mon ami... quoi qu'il arrive tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, tu le sais. Comme si il avait entendu mes pensées, il tourna ses magnifiques prunelles océanes vers moi ; la mer a toujours attiré ceux de ma race, ma mer à moi ceux sont ses yeux... Yeux qui ne purent me cacher les vagues de douleur qui le submergeait, je sentis comme un poignard de glace me transpercer le cœur de part en part... tant de peine, tant de tristesse...          

_Même ceux qui croient encore, _

_Prient pour leur salut,_

_Il n'est que espoir et rêve _

_Il n'est même peut-être plus_

"Il y a toujours de l'espoir..." j'entendis Aragorn prononcer cette phrase à Boromir, mais je suis sceptique, même Galadrielle, Dame de la Lorien, nous a mis en garde : notre quête ne tient qu'à un fil... 

Il est maintenant tard, je regarde dormir paisiblement mes compagnons, le plus grand malheur des elfes est de ne point dormir, nous n'avons pas, comme vous mortels, la possibilité de fuir nos tourments le temps d'une nuit... peut-être est-ce le prix de l'immortalité, dans la situation présente je le trouve bien cher... 

A quoi rêvez-vous jeunes hobbits? A vos familles? A votre Comté? 

Et toi Aragorn? Mon Estel, quels sont tes songes? J'aimerais pouvoir m'évader avec toi... mais je suis stupide, tu dois certainement être avec ton Arwen tant aimée au pays des rêves... 

Il va vous être dur mes amis de, demain, vous confronter de nouveau à notre triste réalité...

_Les temps sont durs et le pire reste à venir..._

_Pourquoi subir? Je n'comprends pas,_

_Donner la vie si c'est pour périr en enfer..._

Nous somme à présent sur le point de partir, de continuer notre route, emportant avec nous les présents de la Dame de la forêt. Ils nous seront utiles, mais nous savons tous, au fond de nous, que la magie de elfes ne nous sera pas d'un très grand secours là où nous nous rendons... seul l'amitié et le réconfort mutuel nous soutiendront réellement face au Mal ultime que nous nous préparons à affronter... 

Nous voguons maintenant sur le Rauraus, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que chaque coup de pagaie nous rapproche un peu plus de l'enfer des terres de Sauron. Là-bas se terrent toutes les créatures malsaines qui foulent les Terres du Milieu, là-bas nous nous rendons avec l'espoir de détruire le Mal à jamais et ainsi de sauver des vies innocentes... mais la vie en vaut-elle réellement la peine et surtout le Mal peut-il vraiment être détruit?... le Bien et le Mal ne sont-ils pas indissociables?    

_Le rouge pour chaque goutte de sang,_

_Le noir pour chaque douleur _

Le sang a coulé aujourd'hui, bien des Hourouk-hai sont mort sous nos armes, et Boromir... Boromir a également passé de l'autre côté. Cette perte vient s'ajouter à celle de Gandalf, mon cœur en est oppressé, la mort me devient insupportable... Aragorn quant à lui est dans un état indescriptible, son ami a lâché son dernier souffle dans ses bras, le fils de l'Intendant du Gondor a été le premier homme à le reconnaître comme son Roi, il a également été le premier sujet d'Aragorn à mourir pour lui... 

Une ombre noire assombrie un peu plus mon âme depuis sa mort, ombre emplie de peur, de rage et de douleur...  

_Mais pourquoi toutes ces épreuves?_

Aragorn, Gimli et moi regardons Sam et Frodon s'éloigner sur la rive opposée, Aragorn ne compte pas les suivre, nous devons aller secourir nos amis hobbits des mains de Saroumane. Il est le destin des grands hommes que de prendre des décisions difficiles sans tenir compte de ce que dicte leur cœur, Aragorn, mon Estel tu es de ses hommes certainement le plus grand... Mais combien de temps resteras-tu de marbre face à tes sentiments?

_Je n'saisis pas, je n'comprends pas,_

_J'ai vu la vie comme le plus beau cadeau qui soit_

_Mais j'ai changé..._

Le monde change rapidement, il suffit d'un individu pour boulverser le cours de l'Histoire, en bien comme en mal. Mais de Sauron ou de Frodon quel est celui dont la puissance fera triompher son camp? En qui et en quoi dois-je croire? Je ne sais plus... 

La vie de Frodon, celle des jeunes hobbits, les nôtres, toutes nos vies ont été bousculées, irrémédiablement transformées. Tous autant que nous sommes, nous ne sortirons pas indemne de cette histoire, si seulement nous y survivons... 

Et quand bien même nous remporterions notre combat, que nous restera-t-il? Frodon sera à jamais incapable de vivre en paix où que ce soit en Terre du Milieu, Aragorn gouvernera le Gondor, rôle qui je pense ne lui sourit guère... Quand à moi, je ne pourrais quitter cette terre que j'aurais défendue, je regarderais mon peuple partir pour les Havres Gris et je resterais... Je resterais à veiller sur toi Estel, je foulerais sans fin la Forêt Noire en pensant à toi, alors que toi, Arwen tu pourras le tenir dans tes bras, l'enlacer, l'embrasser...

Alors est-il réellement encore utile de nous battre? J'ai honte de mes pensées, mais elles sont pourtant biens là à résonner dans mon cœur...   

_J'ai cru pourtant mes prières pour voir enfin la lumière...._

Mais je te suivrais, quoi qu'il arrive, où que tu ailles, je te suivrais jusqu'en enfer si il le faut... je te protègerais éternellement Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, seigneur du Gondor et de mon cœur.


End file.
